One Step Closer to Forever
by kaylatomlinson4
Summary: Ally hated him, Austin wanted to get to know her. He stole her song, she still hated him. He wanted another song, she gave him one. They became partners, then they became best friends. Somewhere along the road, they fell for eachother. Now dating, their relationship reaches a new level, one of the biggest. Bad summary, please read! *ONE SHOT!"


"He's just a friend," "She's just a friend."

I look back at all the times we've said that. Then one day, I overheard Dez tell Austin,"Dude, you so like her." Austin was in denial, he laughed and croaked as he said "What? No!" I remember Trish telling me another day, "Oh my gosh, Ally! You like Austin!" Like she did when she found out about my crush on Dallas. I put my finger over her lips and said "Shh, he probably heard that and he's all the way downstairs." Both of us, in denial, until we were 17 years old. I remember that day like it was just four minutes ago.

It was raining, Austin held his jacket over my head so I wouldn't get wet. I remember running in the rain, and someone stopped me. It was Austin of course, he removed the jacket from above me, he looked me in the eyes, grabbed my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Ally, I'm tired of acting like I don't love you when I'm around you. Your smile, your eyes, and your beautiful self makes me melt every time you come in my presence. I'm sick of hiding it. I love you, more than anything else in this world, will you-"

I stopped him, I stood up on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his soft, sweet lips. His right hand touched my cheek, we got deeper into the kiss. I felt the raindrops come off his nose, onto the top of my lip, and it went in between our lips. I pulled my lips about an inch away from his, and then whispered in his ear, "I love you, too" I hugged him from the current position we were in.

Austin and I, currently 20 years old, are now celebrating our 3 year anniversary. He is picking me up in about 30 minutes to take me on some "spectacular date." I made my finishing touches on my make up, and my work was complete. I stood up and looked at myself. I had a red silk dress on, that went to about mid-thigh, it had a thick strap on my right shoulder, but nothing on my left. I did a " Katniss Everdeen" style side-braid with the braid falling on my right shoulder. In my opinion, I almost looked perfect.

I heard the doorbell of my apartment ring, it was 7:30, he was right on time, as always. I walked to the door to see Austin in a white button-up dress shirt, with black slacks, and black dress shoes. We stood there, gazing at each other. Until Austin snapped out of it, "Should we go now?" I nodded. He was wrapping a blindfold around my head, "Wait what are you doing?" I asked Austin, " Making sure that you have no clue where were going,"

"Oh great," I replied sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his car, he opened the door for me, I hit my head on the top of the car, Austin laughed "Are you okay?" he asked me still laughing,

"Yes but I don't see how this is funny." He closed my door and walked to his side. I heard the car start and I felt it moving. "Can you give me a hint?" I asked him, "Nope, no hints. Just go with the flow." He said cooly.

We made a stop, he opened my door and I got out. I felt one of his arms go underneath my legs, and the other supporting my back. He picked me up and I started laughing. I lay my head on his shoulder, having no clue where the heck we were. We walked for about three minutes, and then he sat me down. He removed the blindfold from my face, and I was beyond shocked.

We were at Sonic Boom, well it wasn't Sonic Boom anymore, it closed a few months ago, but Austin redecorated it just like it was the day we met. He had the piano that we sat down and wrote our first song together, sitting in the exact same place. He had replica drums from the ones he used corn dogs as drumsticks on. Someone was playing piano, it was slower versions of the songs we wrote on his first album.

"Austin, its beautiful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Saying my thank you's really fast and hugging his neck. It reminded me of our first hug, when Austin told me I could go to his first awards show with him.

He led me to the table he had sat up, it had three or four candles sitting on top of it, it had pictures of some of our dates, and some crazy photos we took with Team Austin when we were younger. I wanted to cry so many tears of joy, it was so amazing. He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. He walked to his seat and sat down. To my biggest shock of all, my short Latino friend walked out dressed like a waitress. "Guess who got a job as your waitress?" Trish exclaimed. I stared at Austin shocked, I couldn't believe she was in on it too.

She gave us "menus" that were specially made, by Austin and no one other than the "technology wiz" himself Dez. I looked through and I knew automatically who was cooking this food. Dez was cooking. I could also see him grilling through the windows. The menu, was full of pictures from our past, including our performance of "Don't Look Down", and pictures from his first tour. I couldn't believe how much effort he put into this.

We did all that date stuff, we ate, talked, drank (not alcohol), and everything else. Then Trish brought me a plate that had a cover on it. She removed the cover and then my favorite thing of all time was on the plate. A PICKLE! "Go ahead, eat it!" Austin told me a took a bite out of the delicious object. I took more and more, but the last time, something felt different. It wasn't crunchy, it had no taste. It could have broken my tooth, but it didn't. I was holding an object in my mouth, I pulled it out. I stared at it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Austin going down on one knee. I felt tears start forming in my eyes. He grabbed the object from my hand,

"Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?"

I felt my hand fly over my mouth, I was in shock. My voice cracked as I yelled "Yes!" He slipped the diamond ring on my left ring finger, and stood up. He leaned down and I leaned up, our lips met. The boy who was my best friend, turned into my boyfriend, and is now my fiancé. I never expected this to happen when I was 15. He walked into my life, I hated him. Then we got closer, closer, now he's mine to keep, forever.


End file.
